strike_the_bloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kojou Akatsuki
Kojou Akatasuki (暁古城, Akatsuki Kojo) ist die Hauptfigur der Geschichte. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Nagisa Akatsuki und der Kindheitsfreund von Yuuma Tokoyogi. Obwohl er ein normaler Oberschüler zu sein scheint, ist er der vierte Alpha: der stärkste Vampir der Welt, ein unsterblicher Dämon der nur in Legenden existiert. Er wurde zu einem Vampir (und der Vierte Alpha) nur drei Monate vor dem Beginn der Geschichte; an vieles aus dieser Zeit kann er sich nicht mehr erinnern, als er ein Vampir wurde und bekommt intensive Kopfschmerzen, wenn er versucht sich daran zu erinnern. Seine vampirischen Triebe sind Sichtbar jedesmal, wenn er sexuell erregt ist; bekommt in solchen Situationen Nasebluten aber er kann seine vampirischen Triebe durch das Trinken von Blut stoppen wobei dann sich seine Augen Rot färben. Dies färabung der Augenfarbe von blau auf Rot geschieht auch jedesmal wenn er seine Diener einsetzt. Am Anfang der Geschichte, wurde Yukina Himeragi von der Königslöwen Organisation geschickt um ihn zu beobachten und ihn zu beseitigen, wenn er als gefährlich eingestuft wird. Aussehen thumb|125px Kojou ist 16 Jahre alt am Anfang der Geschichte. Er hat dunkles Silber-blaues Haar und blaue Augen, die rot werden, wenn er entweder erregt oder verärgert ist. Es wird gezeigt das er in der Regel die Saikai Akademie Schuluniformzu trägt, die aus einen weißen zugeknöpften Hemd und schwarze Jeans besteht. Er trägt auch ein blaues Unterhemd und ein weißes Sweatshirt. Da er ein Vampir ist und dazu neigt, Tageslicht zu vermeiden, hat er helle Haut. Er hat einen "gut aussehenden" durchtrainierten und Muskelösen Körper. Persönlichkeit Kojou ist ein sehr einfühlsamer Mensch, der anderen hilft. Er ist auch ein intelligenter, schlauer und sorgloser Mensch. Wenn er verärgert, ist wird Kojou ein ziemlich furchterregender Gegner. Kojou hat eine unbeugsame Willenskraft, übernatürliche stärke Ausstrahlung, die die Aufmerksamkeit von Bewunderern und Verbündeten auf sich zieht, mit derer er sich auch mit seinen Feinden anzufreundet. Auch kümmert und sorgt sich sehr Kojou sehr um seine Schwester. Er ist jedoch in der Regel blind für die romantische Gefühle, die andere ihm gegenüber haben. Er scheint einen Schwesterkomplex zu haben. Kojou war schon immer ein Nachtmensch seine verwandlung zum Vampir hatte das nur noch verstärkt. Anstatt das er Nachtaktiver ist, ist es einfach so das sein Gehirn nicht wirklich vor Mittag in Gang kommt. Dank dessen war er immer wieder im Letzten Semester zu spät gekommen. Und wurde während der Sommerferien in zusätz Unterricht und Nachprüfungen begraben. Geschichte Kojou war ein normaler Mensch, bis er zum ersten Mal Avrora traf der 12. Kaleid Blood und wurde ihr Blut Diener, ein Pseudo-Vampir. Seitdem verbrachte er sein tägliches Leben mit ihr, aber diese Tage dauerten nicht lange, bis sie ihm befahl, sie zu Verschlingen und zum vierten Alpha zu werden. Außerdem verlor er seine Erinnerungen über den Vorfall und die Tage die sie zusammen verbrachten. Doch später erinnerte er sich wieder an ein paar einige details, nach dem Kampf gegen Giada, der dritten Alpha, welche verkleidet als Avrora mit der No.14 Grimoire Versuchte, seine verlorenen Erinnerungen zurück zu holen. Er gewann seine vollen Erinnerungen zusammen Asagi zurück nach dem Yukina ein Ritual auf sie anwendete. Hintergrund Er lernte Yuuma kennen als er versuchte Nagisa's Hut zurück zuholen der auf einem Zweig am Ende einer Klippe hing. Er suchte nach Yuuma an ihrem Stammplatz, welchen sie benutzte um sich zu verstecken und zu beobachten die beiden Geschwister jeden Tag und bat sie um Hilfe. Ohne zu warten auf eine antwort er schnell griff ihre Hand und stieg wieder runter um zusammen den Hut zu holen. Doch nachdem sie dies taten fiel Kojou fast von der Klippe nur um von ihr gerettet zu werden, später dankte er ihr und sagte, das sie ziemlich stark ist. Eine Weile nachdem sich alle vorstellten. Er lernte Motoki und Asagi während der Mittelschule kennen. Er traf das Erste mal Avrora bei Fairy Sarg. Kojou benutzt seinen Körper, als schild um seine Schwester und Avrora zu schützen, aus dem Terroranschlag heraus ging er auf der Schwelle des Todes. Avrora bewunderte seinen Mut und verwandelte Kojou in ihren Blut Diener. Avrora befahl ihm, sie zusammen mit "Root" zu zerstören und wählte ihn zu ihrem ( dem 12 Kaleid Bloods) Nachfolger. Fähigkeiten Ungeachtet seines entspannten Wesens, hat er immer wieder gezeigt, dass er sehr intelligent, klug und schnell Lernen kann, obwohl diese Eigenschaften in der Regel nicht gezeigt werden, weil er in der Regel dazu neigt, ohne zu denken, Veranwortungslos zu handeln, aber er kann auch eindrucksvoll logisch, beobachtend, schlussfolgernd und taktische sein. Diese Eigenschaften machen ihn zu einem hervorragenden Anführer. Verbesserte Vampirfähigkeiten: Er besitzt übernatürliche Kraft, Beweglichkeit, Wahrnemung, Geschwindigkeit, Sinne, Reflexe, Geschicklichkeit, Flexibilität, Ausdauer, Vitalität, Anpassungsfähigkeit, Instinkte, Regenerationsfähigkeiten, Ausdauer, Wiederstandskraft und Unsterblichkeit. Wobei die unglaublichen Kräfte des vierten Alpha's sind weit über denen der meisten Vampire. Kouju ist absolut unsterblich, dass Bedeutet das er nicht alt oder krank wird, und wird er Verletzt (körperlich, geistig oder spirituell) regeneriert er sich schnell und vollständig, auch von einer Enthauptung oder vollständigen Verbrennung regeneriert er sich. Diener Beschwörung: Kojou hat zwölf Diener, die eine Manifestation seines Vampir-Kräfte sind. Zunächst haben diese Diener nicht vollständig befolgt Kojou's befehle und haben oft selbständig gehandelt. Dies liegt an der Tatsache, dass er sich weigerte, Menschenblut zu trinken und damit, haben sie ihn nicht als ihren Herrn anerkannt. Allerdings ist er in der Lage, seine Diener zu kontrollieren und zu beschwören sie richtig, als er trank Blut. Es wird gezeigt, dass Kojou fehlen noch drei Diener in ihm, einer von ihnen ist der 12., der innerhalb von Nagisa wohnt, während der 6. und 10. noch ihre Kaleid Blood Körper haben. Sie sind momentan in Oceanus Grave II unter der Obhut von Vatler. Jedes mal wenn Kojou Freilässt einen neuen Diener, sagt er folgendes Spruch: Deutsch= Ich, Kojou Akatsuki, Erbe des Blutes von Kaleid Blood, werde dich nun von deinen Zwängen befreien. Komm ....(Zahl und name vom Diener) |-| Japanisch= "カレイドブラッド"の血脈を継ぎし者暁古城が汝の枷を解き放つ疾く在れ ...(number and name of familiar) |-| Romaji= "Kareidoburaddo" no ketsumyaku o tsugishi mono, Akatsuki Kojō ga, nanji no kase o tokihanatsu. kyagare ... (number and name of familiar) |-| Gallery Kojou Akatsuki P.jpg|Kojou Akatsuki's profile. Trivia *Kojou's Haare waren ürsprünglich schwarz aber wurde aber später in grau geändert. *wegen Nagisa ist Kojou gut in Kranutomaten Spielen mit Plüschtieren *Kojou ist im ersten Jahr in Klasse B, Platz Nummer Eins auf der Saikai Akademie *Nagisa ist ein Jahr jünger als Kojou *Kojou ist ein unregistrierter Dämon *Kojou hat schnell sich dran gewöhnt das Yukina ihn "Senpai" nennt *Kojous Wohnung liegt im Süden *fürchtet sich davor von Nagisa ausgeschimpft zu werden *Yukina hat schon einen Oberschulen Abschluss hilft Kojou beim lernen vermittelt ihm im Gegensatz zu Asagi, dem Genie, die Grundlagen *weil Nagisa ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker ist räumt sie Kojous Zimmer ohne zu fragen auf **er kann dadurch jedoch immer jeden sein Zimmer zeigen ohne in Verlegenheit zu geraten *Nagisa und Kojou wechseln sich mit Kochen ab **Nagisa ist in letzter Zeit besser geworden "Wir abwechselnd Rückweg Kochen gewöhnt, aber Nagisa es besser es in letzter Zeit, so..." en:Kojou Akatsuki es:Kojou Akatsuki fr:Kojou Akatsuki pt-br:Kojou Akatsuki ru:Кодзё Акацуки Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Kaleid Blood Kategorie:Alpha Kategorie:Saikai Akademie Kategorie:Akatsuki Königreich Kategorie:Kojou's Gruppe Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Vierte Alpha